


osculation

by falsegljtter



Series: My Son Gets Shipped With Everyone™ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I mean this COULD have happened in canon so idk, Kissing, Kissing Booth, M/M, school fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a competition between the two volleyball teams turns into kissing booths at the school fair, Konoha Akinori isn't really sure what's going on anymore. All he knows is that he's stuck next to Akaashi Keiji for seven hours and that things could be worse.</p><p>aka</p><p>Akaashi Keiji and Konoha Akinori are incredibly unprofessional but technically the fair ended eleven minutes ago so they're free to make out in the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	osculation

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this is the first of the series where they go past pecking each other on the cheek! if i tried to write a multi chapter fic about a relationship it would be such a slow build it'd take me 24 chapters to get to a kiss tbh  
> but yeah the title means the act of kissing (found on thesaurus) and yup
> 
> and im gonna have another note at the end for the first time bc im gonna share who won the competition mentioned in the summary (even tho it isnt that big of a deal)

In Fukurodani Academy there is always a spirit of competition. Maybe it had to do with how their boys’ volleyball team made nationals three years in a row. Maybe it had to do it with the rigorous entry exam taken to enter the academy. Or maybe even just the headstrong personalities of the students. Whatever it was, that competitive spirit was the reason that Konoha Akinori was standing next to one of his kouhai in a kissing booth. Not just any regular underclassman, but the setter of the boy's volleyball team: Akaashi Keiji. 

“Remind me again, why are we doing this?” Konoha sighed, slumping down on the carnival booth. 

“Bokuto-san got bored and decided to challenge the girls’ volleyball team. So here we are, trying to raise money for a charity with a kissing booth at the school fair,” Akaashi responded and placed five dollars in the money bag. 

“Trust Bokuto to mess up my plans,” Konoha grumbled. 

“What? Standing next to me and having strangers try to ram their tongues down your throat isn't your ideal Saturday?” Akaashi asked sarcastically. 

“Well the next to you part doesn't seem too bad,” Konoha winked. His teammate merely rolled his eyes and turned back forward to greet the next visitor. 

“Hello Pain-in-the-Ass Kuroo-san. What brings you here?” Akaashi drawled. 

“I came because I heard there was a lovely game of ring toss happening,” Kuroo smirked. “I'm just kidding. I was actually looking for Bokuto. Have you seen him?”

“If we saw him then we wouldn't be wasting our time standing at this booth,” Konoha said. The next person in his line got impatient and reached forward to kiss him harshly. “Don’t use teeth! What were you raised in, a barn?!”

“Thank you for your donation,” Akaashi added as the girl slapped a ten down on the table before walking away. Konoha was still nursing his bruised lips and huffed angrily.

“While talking to you two has been a delight, I’m going to go find Bokuto. A word of advice, use chapstick. Everyone will thank you,” Kuroo winked as he started away from the table.

“No you don’t,” Akaashi glared and pulled on Kuroo’s arm. “Anyone who stands here longer than ten seconds has to give a donation.”

“I’d feel better if I actually got to utilize the resources here,” Kuroo sighed but still put five dollars on the table and went on his way.

“How much longer is this gonna go on?” Konoha said, watching the lines grow longer in front of them.

“We only have three more hours till the fair is over,” Akaashi replied with a shrug, taking the donation from his last kiss.

“Why are we the only ones in the booth anyway?”

“Apparently the team did a vote. Now suck it up and pucker up senpai,” Akaashi said with a slight smirk, leaving Konoha to shake his head at the vice captain. 

“Next!”

\---------

“Finally,” Konoha sighed from where he was sprawled out across the flimsy kissing booth, “I thought they would never end.”

“It’s not over yet. We still need to check with the girls’ volleyball team to see who won,” Akaashi said.

“Come on, let me have this small victory,” Konoha whined.

“You can have an even greater victory when it comes back that we won,” Akaashi replied. “I counted before giving the money to Bokuto-san and we raised $2,105. It will be difficult to beat that.”

“Really?!” Konoha said, sitting upright in shock.

“I know how to count,” Akaashi responded, looking just as proud of the earnings as Konoha felt. It was oddly satisfying to know that you didn’t just waste your day away kissing strangers with no reward.

“Wait I just realized something. We’re trusting Bokuto to hold two grand?” Konoha asked dubiously.

“School policy states that the captains of every team must be in charge of all earnings made at the school fair,” Akaashi sighed. “Believe me, I already checked.”

“What do you have planned now? The fair is over and it’s still early in the afternoon,” Konoha inquired. 

“I was planning to make sure the booth was properly deconstructed. Why?” Akaashi asked.

“No reason. Say, is our booth still open?” Konoha turned from where he still sat on top of the booth.

“The fair is over, we turned in the money, and there’s no one else here who’d want to kiss us,” Akaashi responded, not sure what Konoha was trying to get at.

“I know someone who’d like to kiss you,” Konoha said with a shrug.

“Hm? Who?” 

“Me,” Konoha declared and bent down from where he sat to brush his lips against Akaashi’s. The setter responded back and the two were entangled in a passionate kiss until they needed to come up for air.

“That’ll be five dollars,” Akaashi said breathily.

“Gladly,” Konoha replied, leaning back down for another.

**Author's Note:**

> they tied and now have to wear each others uniforms for a week (if only konoha had actually paid five dollars to kiss akaashi then they wouldve won) ;)  
> spoiler alert: everyone is reluctant to change back after the week


End file.
